raidenofffandomcom-20200213-history
Valatsa
Valatsa is a nation in the continent of Alarea. It borders Cadra to the north, Robaria to the east, and Farelia and Sunica to the west. It also borders the Bay of Leopold. Valatsa is currently governed by a parliamentary monarchy; its king is Stanislav V Zavyar, and its head of parliament is Grozdan Yedv. Early history Valatsa was supposedly formed millennia ago by Vazrana II, the son of the founder of Vazranism. However, the earliest confirmed records indicate a king from the tenth century BT named Vazrana I Urdvarg, who founded the Valat Empire out of the collapsing state of Doka. Stagrang, where the original Vazrana was buried, was a popular pilgrimage site, helping ancient Valatsa grow. Late Riccian era The Cadral revolts in the fourth century BT took away some of Valatsa's land, and Valatsa was weakened further by the expansionism of Robaria's Dejan I and Parvan I. However, it was never completely destroyed, as the mostly Vazranist surrounding area wanted to keep what was regarded as a Vazranist holy land afloat. In the Dorian Empire Although Cadra and Robaria were principally Vazranist, the fledgling Dorian Empire was not, and so King Edric I had no compunction about conquering it. Stagrang fell in 22 DR, and Valatsa became a Dorian province. However, the Valatsa/Dorio relationship would prove to be eternally rocky. This was kicked off by Albus I declaring Heplianism to be the Dorian Empire's official religion, and employing the Monastery of Arms to crush Valat revolts against the new faith. There were three major Valat uprisings during Albus' sixty-three years of rule, and the appointment of Lord Reverend William Yedv in 121 caused one of the most disastrous. Yedv fancied himself the general of the Monastery of Arms, and so he cracked down brutally on Vazranists, killing thousands of Valats before he himself was murdered in 150. Tensions would be soothed somewhat under Yedv's successors, especially Aberforth Wood and the August Garrett; however, anger still bubbled under the surface of Valatsa, seeking excuses to erupt. One of the worst uprisings happened when Dorio's Benedict II declared himself an avatar of Azkaviel, leading to prolonged warfare relating to his blasphemous claim. Revolution and independence In 389, Valats under Lyudmila Vergerin took advantage of the recent accession of Dorio's Talbot IV to stage a revolt. This initiated the bloody four-year Valat Revolution, leading to the assassination of Talbot and, soon afterward, official Valat independence. Lyudmila was passed over for rulership of the new Valatsa because of her gender; instead, her nephew Vazrana XVI was chosen. Much outraged, Lyudmila staged a second revolution to demand a parliament, declaring that Vazrana would become a dictator "along the lines of Benedict the Blasphemer." This led to Vazrana's deposition in favor of a moderate king, Castimir I Zavyar. Castimir ruled alongside parliament head Vesselin Orz, and the two helped bring stability. Under their rule Lyudmila was executed and the regnal numeration was restarted, to symbolize the "rebirth of a great nation." Castimir's successor, Krastan, helped expand the Valat territory by seizing the southern land from the newly formed Farelia in 431. This also granted Valatsa a seaport, which it had lacked since the rise of Robaria five hundred years prior. Category:Countries Category:Alarean Countries Category:Active Countries